<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Completing the Mission by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656099">Completing the Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Monster sex, Monsters, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei follows orders. It doesn't much matter what those orders are. She'll do what she's told anyway. Even if it involves having sex with a miniaturized Evangelion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mass Produced Evangelions/Ayanami Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Completing the Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Completing the Mission</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>"Do you understand your mission today, Rei?" The Commander's body language was stiff, formal, and imposing as he stared down at her through the glass.<br/><br/>"Yes sir." Her own soft reply was almost inaudible when compared to Commander Ikari's booming voice, amplified by the intercom.<br/><br/>Rei stood at attention, face impassive and posture straight, in the center of the sterile white testing chamber. All other personnel had vacated the facility - with only the Commander and Doctor Akagi in the command center far above her - which made the vast emptiness of her surroundings feel even emptier. It was, of course, necessary, for an operation of such a high degree of secrecy.<br/><br/>"Do you understand <em>why</em> you'll be undertaking today's mission?" A strange question.<br/><br/>The obvious answer was 'because she had been ordered to,' but it seemed to Rei that Commander Ikari was looking for something slightly more comprehensive. Testing her comprehension of how today's task fit into the broader Plan? If that was the case...<br/><br/>"...no sir." An embarrassing admission, but honesty made her more useful to the Commander than dissemination.<br/><br/>Rather than a reprimand, however, the sound of an frustrated snort echoed forth from the loudspeaker.<br/><br/>"That makes two of us. Sometimes I suspect the Old Men are more interested in using you to satisfy their depraved interests than in furthering even their flawed version of our shared goal."<br/><br/>Rei wasn't sure how to reply to that, and so defaulted to her usual strategy for dealing with such scenarios and said nothing. She spared a glance towards Doctor Akagi, standing to the Commander's right - the blonde woman didn't seem particularly thrilled about today's mission either; her arms crossed beneath her sizeable bust and her lip curled in a disapproving frown. The static of the intercom crackled momentarily, leaving an awkward silence before the Commander's tone resumed its clinical, detached professionalism.<br/><br/>"Nevertheless, we are required to comply, for now. You will carry out the task to the best of your ability, understood?"<br/><br/>"Yes sir." Of course she would; if Rei were the type to ignore unpleasant orders...well, many things would be different.<br/><br/>As the sound of the speakers faded to oppressive silence once more, Rei turned in the direction of the designated holding chamber and waited patiently. At length, the thick, reinforced armor plating of the steel-titanium alloy doors whirred to life and parted with a slow, building mechanical whirr.<br/><br/>The creature that emerged was viscerally disturbing in ways Rei found difficult to categorize. It was tall; slightly taller than the majority of adult men, and built with a frame that suggested musculature. Its entire body was covered in - or rather, comprised of - flexible white plates traced with lines of smooth black reminiscent of the plug suit that Rei herself wore even now. The head, however, was a grotesque, inhuman, worm-like protrusion; still white, but constructed of some alien melding of metal and flesh, and adorned with a mocking blood-red grin that concealed jagged teeth and a lolling, dripping tongue.<br/><br/>The prototype's posture and movements were animalistic - it loped forward, torso bending unnaturally, and periodically crouched as if poised to leap. It meandered towards Rei in this manner as she stood, stiff and still, waiting. What purpose the shadowy leaders of SEELE could have in fashioning their experimental new weapons with such bizarre mannerisms, Rei could not imagine; in its appearance and behavior both, it seemed exclusively designed to elicit revulsion and discomfort. Some silent, illogical part of Rei yearned to rebel against the beast's masters in some small sense by not displaying the emotions they were so clearly intending to evoke, but that was pointless: her task today, ultimately, was to please them. If they wished to see her afraid and repulsed, why should she deny them?<br/><br/>So, when the loping, ungainly monster shambled over to her, Rei allowed herself to give in to her body's instinctive desire to flinch as it began inspecting her. Despite lacking any discernible nasal cavity, the prototype began <em>sniffing</em> at her, running its snout up and down her trembling form, pressing into the tight, form-fitting fabric of her plug suit.<br/><br/>It circled around her like that for a moment, as if savoring her discomfort. When it returned to stand in front of her again, the impossibly wide grin somehow grew even wider. The prototype reared up, straightening its back until it towered over Rei, her head barely up to the level of its chest. This afforded her the perfect vantage to observe as the previously metallic-seeming smoothness between its legs somehow began to <em>stretch</em> and <em>bulge,</em> growing into an unmistakable pantomime of a human phallus.<br/><br/>Rei allowed herself a breath to steady her nerves. However she might feel about this, there was a mission to complete. Hesitantly reaching her gloved arms forward to lean against the creature's legs, she craned her neck towards the bulging protrusion, and opened her mouth.<br/><br/>It tasted as might be expected, metallic and harsh against her tongue, and yet the texture of the creature's cock was impossibly springy and pliant. It felt like rubber, but somehow alive, as she began slowly caressing it; the soft slurping sounds produced still the only sound in the enormous chamber.<br/><br/>Rei had given fellatio before, and no doubt would again - but she felt completely out of her depth as she licked and slurped at the throbbing shaft of SEELE's prototype. The sensation of the unfamiliar material on her tongue, the odd way it moved in her mouth, and the utter lack of discernible response from the creature made it difficult to tell if she was performing her task correctly. Could this inhuman construct even feel pleasure to begin with? Or were the assembled council members content merely to watch her debase and humiliate herself in a new and novel fashion? There was no way to tell, and so Rei was forced to behave as if the prototype's bulging cock were real, and do her best to pleasure it.<br/><br/>When the beast finally gave a reaction to her efforts, it was not an encouraging one: evidently, her blowjob had failed to please it, and it shoved her backwards so suddenly that Rei stumbled and lost her footing, landing with a soft thud on the metal scaffolding beneath her.<br/><br/>With frightening speed, it scurried on all fours atop her, gazing down at Rei with an eyeless face and a rubbery rictus grin. Droplets of - for lack of a better term - saliva pooled around its teeth and tongue and dripped down onto her face and the rapidly rising and falling chest of her plug suit. Already, its bulging phallus rubbed insistently at her crotch; Rei spread her legs obediently, awaiting the inevitable, but to her utter confusion, the prototype seemed intent on <em>foreplay</em> first.<br/><br/>The impossibly large mouth descended towards her, its tongue sagging out and wagging expectantly. It wanted to...to kiss her. Swallowing her discomfort, Rei obliged - arching her own, much smaller tongue upwards to meet the slobbering, fleshy appendage above her. To describe what followed as a kiss would stretch credulity; it was more like the creature sucked on the entirety of her face while Rei made almost comical attempts at reciprocation.<br/><br/>The twisted parody of affection continued even as disturbingly strong fingers tore easily through the fabric of her plug suit's crotch and exposed the smoothness of Rei's femininity to the still, stale air of the testing chamber.<br/><br/>Rei gasped into the prototype's mouth as it penetrated her. It was large, but not so large as to be painful, even as it began frantic, animalistic humping, pushing Rei against the metal scaffolding as it fucked its unnatural cock mercilessly into her.<br/><br/>Despite everything, Rei usually managed to comfort herself during the act of sexual intercourse by thinking of it as a method of connection; an anchor to her humanity. After all, what could be more human than giving and receiving the base pleasures of the flesh? This brutal, bestial rutting was as removed as possible from anything that could be described as human, however...so why did Rei still find herself slowly beginning to melt into its embrace, and gently raise her hips to meet its harsher thrusts? Were the old men correct about her after all? Was she truly a shameless little slut who existed only to be used by men? Or...males? Male-shaped constructs, nightmarish and alien, even?<br/><br/>Somehow, the creature managed to cum in her. It was as sudden and jarring and frightening as everything about this encounter, but as the familiar warmth filled her, Rei found herself hooking her heels around the prototype's torso. What was the nature of the substance filling her? Due to her nature, and Doctor Akagi's frequent checkups, Rei normally feared neither disease nor pregnancy, but as her own frustrated lust slowly began to abate as the beast's thrusting slowed, she couldn't help but wonder if such a monstrous machine's secretions might change things.<br/><br/>Panting unevenly, Rei's face was finally freed from the slobbering, all-encompassing maw, and she allowed herself to collapse backwards and stare up at the ceiling.<br/><br/>As the prototype withdrew, it was all Rei could manage to strain her neck towards the Command Center high above. The Commander was still watching, an unreadable expression on his face. Doctor Akagi was standing much closer to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, before her delicate hand descended boldly to caress the faintest beginnings of a tent in his pants.<br/><br/>That comforted Rei, despite her mixed feelings towards Doctor Akagi. Ultimately, she was always in some way pleased to successfully complete any mission...but if her performance lead to any sort of gratification for Commander Ikari, this whole ordeal could truly be called a victory.<br/><br/>Turning her weary gaze back to the thing that has just used her, Rei noted that it remained hard - stained and sticky with a mixture of its own cum and her juices. She shivered, realizing her mission was not yet complete. And, if the rumors were true, and this prototype was eventually bound for mass production...Rei could be very busy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>